The Mortal Edge
by James Austin Valiant
Summary: LeFou has a dastardly plan to bring his best friend back to their small provincial town and get some revenge on those who wronged him! But will Gaston still be the same musclebound goon the townsfolk fell in love with? Or will he be someone else entirely different?
1. Journey

The murky smell of rotting carrion hung on the air as the short, scrawny man scrambled across piles upon piles of bones. He had journeyed a long way from his small provincial town, through valleys and caves, across mountains and rivers. No matter what manner of beast had stood in his path, he had evaded it. There had been gypsies, vandals and the threat of the Ottomans around every corner. He wasn't a physically strong man, nor a very imposing one – he thanked God for every safe passage, every narrow escape.

But now he was here.

A thousand screaming souls echoed to his right, and to his left, a hulking man continuously pushed a boulder up a hill. The demure Frenchman stopped to observe him. Every time the massive brute would get the weighty object to the top of the hill, a slick patch of moss would force the rock to tumble all the way back down to the bottom. Somehow, as if rehearsed for hundreds of years, the man knew to get out of its way, and with a heavy sigh, tread back down the slope, slightly less eager to try again.

Madness was everywhere. Creatures with the bodies of birds and the heads of women, a three-headed hound the size of a stallion, an eyeless ferryman – but he saw peaceful places, too. The fields in the distance looked to contain an endless summer, with golden bands of sunlight kissing the lush, green meadows and the endless river, which had heard the ferryman refer to as Styx, turned from a murky black to a cerulean blue. It was the same color as the eyes of his best friend and the plain country dress of his should've-been betrothed.

A slick, popping noise erupted beside him. "And whoooo might you beee, husky boy?"

"I'm not husky!" The Frenchman had dropped a considerable amount of weight due to both exercise and worry, and his clothes hung loosely over a somewhat gaunt frame.

Another pop. Another voice. "Ahhh, but you were, weren't you, mister? So fat, so rolly, the butt of everyone's joke, even the man you traveled to Hades to bring back!"

"Stop it, stop it!" He spun around. In front of him were two beings, one short and definitely packing on the pounds, red as the rage that was slowly building up inside of him. His partner, who took the appearance of a slim, spike-headed imp, cackled maniacally. "Take me to him!"

"To who, Pain?"

"I dunno, Panic. Maybe he wants to see the Cyclops."

"I bet he wants to meet Pandora!"

The Frenchman slammed his foot into the ground, nearly breaking his toes with the amount of force contained behind it. He reached into his pack, brandishing the glowing green mirror he had retrieved from his best friend's corpse. But the rage dwelling with him was not merely aimed at the mischievous demons in front of him, but also at the villagers who laughed at him, who told him he was as crazy as Maurice, the court at Prince Adam's, who laughed at him and mostly, the fact that his friend's tavern, the one that been in the LeGume family for almost three hundred years, had been turned into the little town's first library.

Library. That had been the last straw.

They told him he'd never find the corpse.

He had.

They told him he was mad. Even she had called him that, and she was the reason for all this.

He was.

They told him it was pointless. They told him at his friend's funeral, that his grief was pointless, that it was best to move on. They didn't get it, no one got it! He didn't HAVE any other friends; as a matter of fact, he didn't have anyone. How he had wept on his friend's grave, how he had longed to hear that booming voice, the braggadocios air that only he commanded, his flowing black mane, his boots stomping around the tavern. He held the mirror as a gladiator might hold a sword, as a soldier might aim a gun.

The mirror glowed an eerie dark green, and flashed with a bolt of lightning and an accompanying clap of thunder that started the small demons. But that satisfied him, he reveled in it. Those who tormented turned to look at this little man, and the tormented praised his coming, for thirty seconds without torture was akin to a cool drink of water on the tongue of a desert traveler.

His face, his voice lit up the sudden silence. From his black marble throne, the Lord of the Underworld heard the little man's scream, causing him to spit out his ambrosia all over his ebony robes.

"Take me to Gaston!" Pierre LeFou's eyes glowed as green as the mirror, and the ominous, viridian lightning flashes in the distance, as the thunder-clapping overhead, to the right ear, echoed 'Gaston'.

* * *

The Lord of the Underworld smirked coolly at LeFou. He had been watching the traveler for quite some time, ever since he learned that the enchantress had not gone to retrieve her magic mirror. It was quite a powerful mirror, one that had never been used to its full potential. It could not only show the living, but the dead, the immortals, across planets and planes of existence, crossing universes and untold boundaries. This pipsqueak had used it to find the River Styx, to intimidate his ferryman, to gain access to a world where most mortals would fear to tread.

All for Gaston LeGume? Hades had to know, he had to ask.

"Well then, Mr. LeFou. What is it that an overworked, underpaid flaming head god can do for you?" He asked, sipping his chalice sardonically.

"I want my best friend back."

Hades nodded. "Why? From what I've gathered, from people I've talked to, including the requested himself, he was never very nice to you." The immortal donned a pair of bifocals and a list appeared out of thin air. "I see – physical abuse, emotional abuse, undue physical labor, unpaid servitude – this guy didn't even let you drink for free at his bar!"

"I want my best friend back."

"Why? Your mother's here, your father's here, heck, we even have Attila the Hun, who, despite his reputation, is not as terrible a friend as Gaston!" Hades sarcastically chuckled at his own joke.

"No one's my best friend like Gaston." LeFou ran his hand through his matted hair, combing out ashes and sulphur. "When I was six years old, my mother, my father, my sisters – they all caught the Plague. No one wanted to take me, to give me relief, quarantine as they died. But Gaston did. Gaston stood up for me to the town, to his own parents – he insisted they take me in, even when it was in his own best interest not to.

"It wasn't a one way street. We were friends, but Gaston was different in private. He was personable, he was likeable – he had to put on his persona for the public, that's what they expected. That's the Gaston they wanted. But that was not my best friend. So, you see, I don't have anyone else. I need him back. You have to give him back to me. That blasted prince won't even apologize to me, won't even look me in the eye. He's a murderer, he should be here, not Gaston! Why, did you know that the prince, who ignored us for decades, now expects us all to pay tribute to him? Our little provincial, monetary tribute! With our chief source of revenue turned into a library!

"Only Gaston can stand up to Prince Adam, only Gaston can speak for the town. Things haven't been the same since. I need to fix them."

Hades tapped his chin, and Pain and Panic stood bawling in the corner.

"And the Academy for Best Supporting Actor in a Dramatic Role goes to…"Pain handed Panic an envelope.

"Pierre LeFou, for the Tragedy of My Best Friend! Come on down and accept your award!" Canned applause played in the background, but LeFou remained unimpressed.

Hades ignored the duo, as he often did. "Well. Looks like we need to strike a deal, Mr. LeFou. I will return your friend to the world of the living. On one condition."

The Frenchman nodded. He didn't expect this to come without a price. He stood stoically, silently, waiting for the dark lord to present his bargain. He honestly didn't care what it was, or how much it might take away from him. LeFou knew coming into this there might not be a way to win; he was just happy he had made it this far.

"If I return Gaston to the town, he will have no memory of dying. He will have no memory of anything that has happened to him six months before he died. Most importantly, if I, Hades, the Unconquerable Lord of the Underworld, breathe anew life into Gaston LeGume, he will have no memory of you, Pierre LeFou. You will have to start all over again: he might not want to be your friend this time around." Hades explained carefully.

"And what do you gain from this?" LeFou knew that couldn't be the only catch.

"The rose. Prince Adam's rose. I want it."

"Why?"

Hades scoffed. "Since when do you get to ask questions? Just bring it to me. You get Gaston, I get the rose. Win-win for everyone!"

It was LeFou's turn to scoff. "No fair, you got to ask! Why can't you get the rose yourself, you're a god, aren't you?"

"I can't directly be given a gift of such immense power, it has to be gifted to me. I don't write the rules, but I do have to follow them." Hades sighed, his flame-hair lowering and his shoulders slumping. He seemed to almost melt into his throne. "Look, you wanna know the story? The whole story? Fine! The enchantress that visited Prince Adam the night he was turned into the Beast…that was no ordinary, run of the mill Cruella DeVill. That was Atropos, one of the Three Fates who determine life on this planet. She's the one who controls when the thread of life is cut.

"See, I can't make that decision, I don't pick when someone dies – I merely rule this stench-filled, gaseous pit of despair. And quite frankly, I think it's time I outsourced a bit, ya know? Really bring a little bit of Hell to Earth, haha. But seriously, little man – if you gift to me the rose from the Atropos's personal garden, I will finally have the power to decide when people die, and more importantly, the power to end the reign of the gods. For never again will some insolent fool challenge Hades." He glowed a pleasant red, happy with his deal.

"I accept the terms." A contract appeared in front of LeFou, and he scribbed an 'X' on the blank line.

"The rose and the memories for your pal." Hades grinned widely, showing off his shark-like teeth. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. LeFou. Oh, and one more thing I may have forgot to mention. Quid pro quo, fine print, you know the drill…"

LeFou glared, his eyes beginning to glow green again. "What else is there?"

"Gaston's coming back…" Hades had to stifle a laugh. "…but not…entirely…as a human. Make sure you hide the garlic and the holy water, cuz Gaston LeGume, your very best friend, is coming back to you as a bona-fide, certified vampire. Trust me, you'll need him that way."

Before LeFou could protest, a cloud of black smoke circled around him, and he faded out of consciousness.


	2. Unexpected

The massive halls of the castle echoed the slightest of noises, the last of the guests had left that morning. Belle had been helping the maids tidy up after another one of the Prince's lavish soirees. It was such a change of pace for her; from hosting the occasional out-of-town relative at her father's cottage to being drilled on manners of etiquette by Lumiere and Cogsworth for entertaining various royals and heads of state.

Still, she was happy to share the work with them and entertain herself with the gossip of the court. The latest book she had read always impressed them and she longed to see the things they talked about, whether it was the New World acquired by Spain and Portugal, or the muddled political going-ons of Prussia and Britain.

As one of the maids helped her fold the tablecloth, the brown-haired young woman couldn't help but sigh. She'd so long ago dreamed of living a life beyond her quiet, boring town, but was this really any much different? Of course, there was money, servants and guests, but was that really what she was after? Belle wasn't so sure this was that adventure in the great wide somewhere she had longed for. Where was the mystery, the adventure that filled so many of her books?

She wanted so badly to explain this to Adam, but he was so busy lately. Finally being able to re-enter society was a big deal to him, and she knew he had years worth of political news and social networking to catch up on. But as close as they had become, as much as she loved him, she still had a hard time unloading to him. Maybe it was her newly found sense of etiquette or the fact that…well…

"Why hasn't he asked me to marry him?" Belle almost immediately placed her hand over her mouth, wishing she hadn't said that.

Fifi, who had been a featherduster under the enchantress's spell, took the folded tablecloth from her and opened the drawer to the massive oak butler's pantry, placing it inside. "The master has his reasons, I'm sure," Fifi closed the drawer carefully. "He's still learning how to be human again. I'm sure, after all these years, there are so many thing to be remembered-"

"Belle! BELLE!" An enthusiastic shout from the main hall erupted, and a sheepish grin crept up on Belle's face. There was something about the way her Prince Adam used his voice, the way even the slightest inflection would send her entire being spinning. She practically floated into the main hall.

There he was, tall, statuesque, and ever-so regal in his crimson overcoat, tan breeches and polished black boots. Standing with him was a lady in a large opal-colored gown, with a fantastically styled headpiece covered with fruit and flowers.

Belle blinked; she was pretty sure all the guests had left. "Belle, please, meet my dear friend, Anna Bolkonova."

Belle extended her hand and curtsied.

"Anna is the niece of the Empress of Russia, Elizabeth." The prince continued, his voice wavering a bit. "She's been looking for me for a long time now."

"Oh, really?" Belle couldn't believe it. How droll; she thought they were finally rid of the royals. She missed her time alone with Adam, how marvelous the attention he paid to her was and how much she longed to have it.

"Yes, but of course!" Anna exclaimed. "Those dark years kept Adam separated from me, and very dark years they were."

"Ahh, of course, Anna, of course." Adam smiled, his grin doing his best to hide the most obvious form of a man's deceit.

"But now that I have found you," Her voice was bright and excited, "and everything is how it should be, we can finally proceed with making plans. I say, is your major domo still around, Cogsworth? He was always a favorite of mine. I'm sure he'd be delighted to help with the planning!" The Russian countess left the hall in a rush.

"What was she talking about, Adam? What plans?" Belle's voice was uncharacteristically icy.

"Well, you see, Anna and I have known each other since we were-"

"What was she talking about, Adam?" Belle was doing her best to avoid screaming, and hoping to not hear the answer she expected.

"Well, Belle – my parents and Anna's parents – they arranged to have a very lucrative union between the two families. And that union, of course," Adam cleared his throat, "would be the marriage of myself and Anna."

Tears stinging her eyes, Belle sprinted out of the room, bounding up the stairs to her bedchambers.

Had Adam not been just as distraught by the revelation he had spoken, he would have followed her


	3. Change

"He was different, Lumiere." The maître d' nodded, hugging the girl closer. "I love him so much, Adam's the best thing to ever happen in my life," Belle had been sobbing endlessly to the tall, lean man for the better part of the evening. "When he was the Beast, before he was back in society, he was so…"

"Malicious?" Lumiere tried, joking."Mean and scary? With a sneer to curdle dairy?"

Belle whacked her friend. "No, he was just so calm and reserved. I felt as though he really cared for and appreciated me. Now, I'm just his hostess, called out for when he entertains his high society. With that Anna around, who knows how much longer I'll even get to be that?"

Lumiere frowned. "Anna is here? Not…Bolkonova?"

The brunette shook her head 'yes'. "Oh sacre bleu, you must be kidding!" Lumiere flew across the room, almost knocking over vases and candelabra. "This is not good, this is not good at all. With the Bolkonova here, which means Zozulya cannot be far! We cannot have either of them here! And never again am I going back to Saint Petersburg!"

Belle grabbed the flustered Lumiere firmly. "Slow down! What are you even talking about?"

"The Master was supposed to be married to Anna Bolkonova years and years ago," He explained, "but luckily, a treacherous winter in Saint Petersburg made that all but impossible. Once the spell took effect, everything changed, and the Master's impending marriage was forgotten. Why, the only contact we had with the outside world after the enchantress was your father!

"Anna Bolkonova and her family, they are a different kind of people. Not royals like the Romanovs, or even wealthy merchants! They have an almost supernatural way about them, including an odd senior member of the family. I don't even think he's technically blood. But I shudder to think of his bloodshot eyes and his scraggly, unkempt gray beard and hair. No one creeps me out quite like Dedushka Zozulya!" Lumiere finished with a flourish.

Belle ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, that's lovely. I hope you all have a lovely life with her and Zozu-zozi-lee?"

"No, Belle! He cannot marry her!" The maître d' sunk into an overstuffed chair. "It is bad enough that the full moon midnights have been bringing about the Change again…" Lumiere clamped his hand over his mouth suddenly, and the young lady cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "The Change?"

The lean man leapt to his feet. "Gosh, chere, look at the time, all of the things to be done that I have not done and not to mention this and that, of course, you know how busy I have to be to keep up with the Master's role and-"

"What Change?" Belle inquired again.

There was no getting out of this one. "The Master…I happened to be out in the castle courtyard a few weeks ago, on the eve of the full moon. I glanced up at his balcony, not expecting to really see anything – after all, he would've been in bed for hours by this point."

Lumiere's shoulders trembled and he bit his lip.

"But against the hollow sky, the starless hollow sky, lit only by the silvery light of the full moon, did I see an outline that I hadn't seen in ages – a huge, hairy form with a long snout and sharp teeth, an oversized chest and arms as thick as pillars. He leapt with cat-like reflexes from his balcony to the roof and across several turrets. I stood frozen, watching him, not believing my eyes.

"Then he looked at me. I saw it, that hard, piercing stare, same as it was when the enchantress had cursed him all those years ago. I am worried more now for more Master than I ever was before. Please Belle," Lumiere begged, "I know it seems difficult now, and you long to travel and see the world, but please do not leave him. I have no idea-"

"I'm not leaving." Belle stated firmly. "But first the marriage, and now the Change? Why would he not tell me these things? Aren't I important to him? I thought I was."

A coy smile broke out on Belle's face, and she turned on her heel to leave. "Belle?" Lumiere was still distraught.

"Belle, where are you going?" "To check the charts." She answered confidently. "I think there is a full moon tonight.


	4. Awakening

Night.

It was nighttime when LeFou awoke. Why was it so late? Had it not just been early morning? Where had Hades sent him? He looked around earnestly, his pupils struggling to adjust to the dim, hazy glow of the full moon. At last, stone markers began to distinguish themselves before his eyes. A-ha! The Lord of the Underworld had sent him straight home, to their small village graveyard. It was the very graveyard where, no less than seven months ago, they had entombed his beloved best friend. LeGume, the family that Gaston came from, was of noble heritage. Unlike the more common folk in town, Gaston had been laid to rest alongside in his parents in the family crypt. LeFou was overjoyed by this fact now; the simply cracking of the heavy stone doors would spare himself from tiresome and laborious digging to retrieve his fallen comrade.

The full moon! What an obvious choice! LeFou made his way toward the mausoleum with ease as his sense of orientation returned quickly as his body adjusted to the time shift. The obstacle that blocked his reunion was no longer one of intangible life and death, but now solely man-made, manufactured chunks of stone. A giant carving above and around the doors detailed the lavish ornamentation that the LeGume family was able to afford. A majestic lion, framed by proud hawks and crowns, adorned with a perfect script reading 'LeGume'. How LeFou had cherished his time growing up their household. Madame LeGume was always busy at the stove, or sewing, or taking care of the children – Gaston, his older brother, Anton, or one of their two sisters, Genevieve and Madeline. Monsieur LeGume was a merchant by day and an avid carpenter in the afternoons. He had helped to build more than half the town, and his popularity led him to have a hand building most of the furniture in those houses as well.

Gaston had never quite caught on to woodworking, preferring instead to join Anton on hunting and fishing trips. LeFou, on the other hand, was nimble and dexterous enough that he took to carpentry quickly, and Monsieur LeGume took delight in showing the young man the ins and outs of carpentry and furniture crafting. It was what had helped Pierre realize his life's ambition, and he had made a comfortable career from the education provided to him by Monsieur LeGume. Why, LeFou had even crafted the chair that sat in the main room at Gaston's tavern as a surprise gift for Gaston's twentieth birthday!

The petite man cracked the heavy stone door open slowly; not for any want of being careful, but because his journey to the Underworld had weakened him so, and he wondered if here was when he would finally collapse from exhaustion. Remembering what his friendship with Gaston meant, he bit his lip and pushed harder, edging the door open even more. He heard a distinct banging sound and a rich, masculine voice echoing off the inner walls of the mausoleum. He pushed with every last ounce of strength, excited beyond belief over what he was hearing. "Could it be?" He whispered under his breath. The full moon broke in, illuminating the caskets and engraved burial markers. "Hello?" "Who's there?" That voice. Pierre knew that deep, bellowing voice. He would know it anywhere. He burst into the mausoleum.

"Gaston? GASTON?!"

A proud, if pale, sight answered LeFou. He was still as statuesque and muscular as ever, the pinnacle of manliness. His hair, a long ebony ponytail, and save for his pointed teeth and red-hued eyes, his face remained the same. He was clad in his formal attire: red tailcoat, tan vest, white shirt and pants, black bow tie. He looked the same as he had the day they laid him to rest; not one day older, not one hair out of place. LeFou was beaming with pride. "That's me, Gaston!" He exclaimed matter-of-factly. "And who might you be, in my family's crypt with me?"

LeFou's smile fell. He had forgot that Hades promised him Gaston but had said that his best friend would have no memory of him. He sighed, then quickly thought of a story. "You're not going to remember me, Gaston," He extended his hand, "my name is Pierre LeFou and I've been your best friend for quite some time now. I heard some odd noises coming from this direction, so I came to check it out. Do you feel all right?"

"I think so, Pierre," Gaston answered.

"You usually call me LeFou."

"I'm afraid I am having trouble placing you, but you look very familiar," Gaston responded, "Thank you for coming to check on me, no one remembers to repay favors like Gaston!"

Gaston stumbled as he walked forward, holding his head and taking himself down to one knee.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so hungry," The lumbering giant of a man announced, with a hiss behind his sharp teeth being more apparent than LeFou had hoped. Luckily, however, he had thought of this before entering the tomb and had bled a few drops of his own blood into his canteen, mixing it with the water.

He handed the canteen to Gaston. "This I all I've got, Gaston. Drink up!"

His best friend grabbed the container and with a mighty swing, gulped down the entire contents of it. Gaston handed the empty container back to LeFou, and immediately the smaller man noticed how much more alive and revitalized Gaston looked. But how would he feed next? What would he need to feed on?

"Delicious!" Gaston said, his voice once again booming. "Thank you again, sir. But now it's home and off to bed so that tomorrow, I might yet make Belle my wife."

LeFou sighed again. "You've been away from town for a while, Gaston. A lot has changed. Belle is living with Prince Adam in a castle past the forest and mists around town. Not to mention, this prince has decided to not only levy a massive tribute on the town, but also closed your tavern and turned it into a library."

"Why would he do such a thing?! Who is this madman?!"

"Because." LeFou knew it was time to come clean. "Gaston, you've been dead."

"Dead? How?!" Gaston sank to his knees as LeFou told him the truth about what exactly had transpired between Gaston and the Beast and how Belle had factored into it. A long hour of silence passed as Gaston processed and pondered the information that had just been shared.

"This is all a hard lot to swallow."

"It certainly is."

Gaston cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I've been thinking…"

"A dangerous pastime!" LeFou interjected. "I know," Gaston went on, "but that crazy prince is Belle's lover, and it seems like with him in charge, things in town have gone sour. We must win back the town, reclaim my tavern and reclaim my girl. He has no right to my property, to my town, and most certainly not to my woman!"

The large, hulking man stomped out of the crypt his heavy, sturdy dress boots, with his small, gaunt friend in tow.


	5. Transformation

Belle had read all about the phases of the moon in one of the books at Adam's library. There was the waning moon, the waxing moon, the crescent moon, the new moon…but none as mysterious as the full moon. The science books she'd earnestly perused had led to other pursuits, the star charts of navigators, as well as reading about the ancient Greeks and their beliefs in constellations. All of it was fascinating, and she committed much of what she read to memory. Learning and reading came hand in hand, and Belle was quite adept at both.

The mysteries of the moon were many. Full moons were associated with insanity, insomnia and were most often linked to the legend of the werewolf. The cursed creature, said to be pure myth, would change into a hideous half-man/half-wolf hybrid on the night of a full moon. It made sense that this moon, which Belle learned influenced the oceans so immensely, would supposedly be able to exert this kind of power.

But it made no sense in relation to Adam. After all, Adam had been the Beast day and night all those years ago. She didn't know the details of the curse itself, but suspected it fueled more as punishment for Adam's prior selfishness and pride. How the moon and stars played into it, she had not a clue. Ancient Greek mythology had told her of the moon as a sentient goddess, falling in love with mortal men, and how the gods punished those who refused their affections.

Belle wondered if she was being punished. She'd longed for excitement and adventure, but was stuck. Adam made her happy, but it was not the far-off quests she's dreamed of, with danger and dragons. Domesticity was something she knew might happen, but she hadn't been prepared for it to happen so soon. With Adam talking about having a baby here and there, and Belle certain they were to be wed…well, certain before Anna Bolkonova had come around…

"Belle?"

"ADAM!" She shouted, jumping in surprise.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, taking her hand in his. "It's well past midnight."

"I'm sorry, I've just…" She smiled sheeplishly, "I've been reading about the phases of the moon, and that lead to reading about the stars and constellations and mythology and I couldn't help but come out here to see them. They're so bright and beautiful on nights like this, don't you agree?"

"Of course they are, my love. Just not as beautiful as you." Adam pulled in his princess close for a kiss. Belle kissed back fiercely, happy to feel his lips on hers once again. She broke away, and look his gaze firmly.

"I take it you won't be marrying Princess Bolkonova?"

"Most certainty not!" He chuckled.

"I am yours, I am he for whom the Belle tolls."

"Adam!" Belle sighed in exasperation. "I hope that when we do have children, none of them pick that dreadful sense of humor of yours, yuck."

"But of course they will! They will…" Adam trailed off, his eye catching the moon in full view. He began to shake and cough violently, falling to one knee and unable to keep from itching all over.

"Adam!" Belle fell to his side, but he shoved her away. She landed almost two feet away, an unknown strength fueling her beloved. But it was all too familiar, this strength he was exhibiting. Belle gulped, her eyes widening with each passing moment.

The familiar arch in his back began to form, and large tufts of fur began bursting out through ripped clothes. A snout emerged from his nose, his facing becoming more like that of an animal, with fangs, horns and a wild mane of hair. His hands and feet transformed into giant paws, and almost as instantly as it had begun, Belle suddenly was looking at him. It was the way she first met him, and honestly, it was the way she remembered him most times. His soft fur, his gentle paw… This was her Beast.

She approached him cautiously, running a hand along his face.

"Adam," She whispered softly, "Adam, what's happened to you?"

"I wish I knew, my love." He whispered back to her, as he struggled to get to his feet.

"This isn't how it has always happened?" She let out a sharp exhale as he towered over her.

"No." He answered curtly.

"But Lumiere talked like…"

"That suffering little candle-necked birdbrain! How dare he!" The Beast roared. "How much did he tell you?"

Belle eyed Beast carefully, seeing the softness in his eyes, the caring and emotion behind them that made her fall in love with him all those years ago.

"I love you."

The anger left the Beast's face, and in a quick, sudden motion, he pulled Belle into his arms, and she comfortably hid herself in the tufts of fur that enveloped her, feeling his tears beginning to fall on the top of her head.

"I love you, too." He whispered.


End file.
